The Decepticons VS krampus
by SweaterBlitz
Summary: It's Christmas eve and Detroit is experiencing the worst snowstorm it's seen in years forcing Megatron, Lugnut and Blitzwing along with Sari's dad to stay inside until it blows over, however unknown to them they'll be getting a surprise visit for the holiday...


The blizzard outside was fierce and unforgiving bringing about two and a half feet of snow with rough cold winds throughout Detroit. Winds so rough in fact that if any human were to step outside it would feel as if a thousand tiny sharp needles were poking their skin at once. Alongside the snow and harsh wind were huge icicles that grew from almost every roof, lamppost and tree outside.

Megatron sat at his throne listening to the harsh wind outside, he wasn't very worried about the blizzard that roared throughout the city and around the decepticon hideout, after all he knew there was nothing this planet could throw at him that he and his soldiers couldn't handle. Speaking of which...

He looked over to see that both Lugnut and Blitzwing were working at their usual positions scanning for the scattered parts of the allspark.

"Ze systems seem to have trouble finding anyzing in zis storm." Blitzwing's Ice cold personality said looking at the monitor, watching as the scanner on the screen glitched. "Maybe ve should take a break and and go build a snow mech!" Laughed Blitzwing's more random and unpredictable personality

Lugnut let out a frustrated growl at the glitching screen, hitting it a few times to try and fix the issue. Needless to say it didn't work.

Megatron let out a soft sigh, he felt as if he were the only competent one in the room. Which was probably true. His opics wandered over to their lone prisoner who was reluctantly working on their little project. However their prisoner seemed a little more upset than usual, of course he didn't really care but, Blitzwing on the other hand was a little more curious.

"Vhat's got jou zo gloomy Saddy Mc Sad face?" Blitzwing's random personality cackled.

Isacc Sumdac jumped and hurriedly looked behind him. He quickly calmed himself down before speaking. "I-its nothing." He stuttered before sighing softly. "It's just… this will be the first time I won't be celebrating the holidays with my daughter…" He sighed sadly. Though he wasn't really sure why he was telling the decepticon multiple personalities this.

"Vhat is a 'holiday'?" Blitzwing's Icy personality asked curiously.

Knowing since they were from a different planet he would try to at least give the giant ,also terrifying, mech the most basic explanation, fearing that if he didn't he'd be blasted with flames or Ice. "W-well I suppose a simple explanation would be that, well, it's a time to spend time together with friends and family, some people celebrate differently than others, I suppose the most popular holiday would be Christmas." He explained.

Blitzwing tilted his helm. "And vhat is zat?" He asked.

Lugnut growled and glared at Blitzwing. "Why are you asking about such idiocy and not assisting our glorious leader to rightfully claim Cybertron!?" Lugnut yelled at Blitzwing angrily, annoyed that he was no longer helping tbeir leader find the fragments of the allspark.

Blitzwing looked back at Lugnut, his face switching to his more hotheaded personality "vhy don't jou mind jour own business jou-"

"Enough."

Both Blitzwing and Lugnut paused and looked at their leader.

"Blitzwing please stop interrogating our prisoner with idiotic questions and both of you get back to work." Megatron glared at them both with his fiery red optics.

"Yes lord Megatron." They both said in unison, Blitzwing's personality returning to his Icey personality.

Megatron sighed, this was going to be a long day.

The storm outside seemed to get worse by the hour and soon four feet of snow covered the area, this had to be one of the worst storms that had hit Detroit in a long time.

"Sir it zeems our systems are down." Blitzwing looked over to their leader seeming to have given up on getting the monitor to restart.

"It seems so…" Megatron scowled, a little angered by the fact that their mission had been halted.

"I'm not surprised, this is one of the worst blizzards I've ever seen." He said only to shutter when he received a glare from the warlord.

"Is there any way to reboot the systems?" He asked in a monotone voice, looking back at Blitzwing.

"Ve have tried everyzing but, nozing seemz to be vorking." explained Blitzwing.

"Lord Megatron shall I go and scan the area myself?" Lugnut asked looking back to his glorious, perfect leader.

"Not unless jou vant jour zyztems to shut down and be frozen solid, ze temperature is so low zhat even ve vouldn't be able to survive." Blitzwing said looking over to the larger mech.

"Nonsense this weak planet couldn't take me down without a fight, my sheer dedication to Megatron would be enough to make me survive alone!" Lugnut snapped at Blitzwing.

"Lugnut as much as I appreciate your loyalty and dedication, I can't afford to lose a one of my soldiers at the moment… we stay in here until the storm clears." Megatron said with his back straight against his throne.

"Yes oh glorious leader" Lugnut bowed at Megatron causing the warlord to roll his optics.

While they were goofing off inside, Outside they had an unexpected visitor…

Starscream had landed near the Decepticon hideout not to long ago and was stepping through the fresh clean snow. He smirked as he neared the mine that was being occupied by his ex leader, his two idiotic soldiers and the kidnapped scientist.

"Those fools won't know what hit them!" He smirked to himself. "I'll offline Megatron and his two idiotic fools and become the leader of the decepticons and take over cy-cybertron" Starscream shivered a little when a strong gust of wind brushed past him but, however that wouldn't stop him. After all he had a foolproof plan to put into action. Just then he froze in his tracks unable to move. "What's this?" He tried to move only to find himself frozen in place "I'm frozen!" He yelled in frustration.

"No no no! Darn this cursed planet!" He hissed. "No matter I'm sure I'll thaw soon. Then Megatron is doomed!" And just like that the blizzard kicked up. "Or not…" Starscream scowled.


End file.
